Getting the Bugs Out
by tandra88
Summary: Jack wants to propose, but Yusei's distracted by other things. Oneshot.
1. Proposal

"Okay, who died?"

"Nobody, Yusei," sighed Jack, holding on to a picnic basket.

"Fine. You tried 'customizing' your runner again and somehow broke mine."

"Nope. See—"

"You've gone straight."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on, really? I just wanna take my love out on a picnic. Is that so harmless?"

Yusei was still hesitant, but followed Jack further into Domino Park. The pair had been together for two years. Many people who knew Jack knew about his personality. Most people figured the relationship had two weeks, tops. But they defied those odds. Since they lasted so long, people began buzzing about a proposal. Yusei had heard of these rumors and wished they were true. He could easily see Jack as somebody he'd spend the rest of his time with. He was caring, feisty, and well, damn sexy.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Yusei asks, watching Jack spread out a blanket.

"Positive."

He got out two plates, a container with sandwiches, and glasses for…

"Red wine!" Yusei exclaimed, holding the bottle up. "This had to be crazy expensive. I don't—"

Jack places a finger on Yusei's lips.

"Just. Relax."

He sighs and sits down on the blanket, resignedly. He reached for a sandwich, cautiously. Jack smiled to himself, reaching for one as well. Everything was going according to plan.

"Want some wine?" He offered, popping the cork. "It's your favorite."

"Are you sure that—"

"Yes. Yusei, I'm sure!" Jack shouts, the small box in his hand beginning to feel like lead.

"Well…if you say so."

Jack relaxed again, pouring the wine in Yusei's glass.

"Toast?"

Yusei smiled, clinking his own glass with Jack's.

"Toast. To…us."

With that, the two began to drink. God knows Jack was going to need more than one glass.

* * *

><p>"Jack, you r-remember when w-we—" Hiccup. "dueled t-that homeless man? H-he was t-too easy…b-but we felt s-sorry—" Giggle. "for h-him so we gave h-him some…money!"<p>

Turns out, they both ended up drinking way more than one glass. However, it was nothing for Jack. He drunk almost constantly and five glasses was nothing. Yusei, on the other hand, was freakin' drunk.

"Jack!" He exclaimed, crawling into his lap. "I—" Another hiccup. "love you."

Jack was overwhelmed by how much he had drunk. "Okay, let's get you home." The sun was beginning to go down and the scene was looking a bit suspicious. Jack was a bit disappointed because he couldn't propose.

"Jaaaack!" Yusei whines, trying to climb on top of Jack. "Let's make love…"

"Yusei!" he exclaimed, hushing the drunk boy. Jack scooped him up, cradling him as he called for his limo. Before he knew it, a sleek black limo had arrived. The chauffeur didn't even have time to get out of the passenger's side before Jack shoved Yusei in there. Is this how he gets when he's drunk? He'll have to make a mental note to never drink in public with him again.

* * *

><p>Jack decided to let Yusei sleep the alcohol off at his place. Yusei had…other ideas. As soon as they were inside, he lost what little control he had left. Yusei knew he was drunk, yet he wanted Jack so bad. I turn, Jack wanted him as well, but it would be as…memorable, if they were buzzed and drunk. However, if they were both sober (and fiancée's), he'd be all for it.<p>

"Yusei," Jack sighs, pushing the horny boy off. "you need to sleep this off."

"You and I could _burn_ it off."

Jack groans. It felt just like a kindergartner. Not only did Yusei get horny, he apparently got perverted too. He picks up a squirming Yusei and carries him to his bedroom.

"Oh, so you're topping?"

Jack suppresses a blush and tucks him in, kissing his forehead lightly.

"Jack."

He turned around. Yusei looked completely serious.

"I wished you'd just propose already."

Jack's heart began to pound. Was that the alcohol speaking? Or him?

"Just sleep," He mutters, pulling up a chair beside him. He watched as his love slowly fell into a light sleep. Eventually, Jack did as well.

* * *

><p>When Yusei woke up, he had a killer headache. He couldn't remember anything except drinking his favorite red wine. Last time he could remember, wine didn't do that! His eyes adjusted to the room and noticed that he was in Jack's apartment. Did they-? Yusei looked around. No. Jack wasn't even in the bed, but slumped over in a chair. Instantly, he felt bad. Jack had put up with…him?<p>

He managed to get out of bed without a squeak. Yusei had no idea what time it was, but he could tell that it was late morning. He took a quick gaze over Jack again, and started to pace.

"What can I do?" Yusei wondered aloud. Jack looked like he'd been through hell, and apparently, he was that hell. How could he make it up? His stomach rumbled suddenly and a brilliant idea popped into his head.

'Of course, breakfast!' Yusei thought excitedly, throwing a blanket over his boyfriend. He shrugged on his jacket and boots and raced out of the room. Maybe he was one step closer to that so called proposal.

* * *

><p>Jack awoke with a start. He heard a shout, he was sure of it.<p>

"J-Jack!"

Without hesitation, he raced downstairs. Noise was coming from the kitchen, so that's where he targeted.

"Yusei?"

Yusei was standing on a chair, balancing terribly.

"J-Jack! T-there's a…."

"A?" He urged.

"Bug!"

Jack was very confused. A bug…what's the problem? It wasn't that serious. He followed where Yusei was pointed and smirked. A cockroach was feeding off a piece of fallen fruit.

"Is this what you're afraid of?"

"Y-yes!"

Jack sighed and took of his shoe. Before you knew it, the roach was dead and went to roachy heaven.

"There. Happy?"

Yusei took some deep breathes before he stepped off the chair. He rushed into Jack's open arms.

"Come here, you."

Yusei was glad for Jack's strong arms. It was a welcome comfort.

"You probably don't want me as a husband now, right?" Yusei whispered, hoping he wasn't heard.

Jack held on to him tighter. "Why would you think that?"

"I-I have a silly bug phobia. I-I've had it ever since I was four."

Jack nods, understanding. "If it makes you feel better, I kinda have this thing about…gummy worms. They're just like regular worms just…edible. I think they're pretty creepy looking.

That made Yusei laugh. "Thanks for the story, even if it's not true."

"It's definitely true. Would I lie to my future husband? That's if you'll take me."

"F-future?"

Yusei watched silently as Jack got down on one knee. Jack opened the small velvet box he's been waiting for ages to open. It revealed a solid gold band with…

"A wrench? Jack, how'd you—"

"I have my ways."

Yusei felt his eyes tearing up, but for a good reason.

"I was meaning to purpose yesterday in the park, but, somebody decided to drink a little too much."

He blushed, apologizing.

"Anyway, if it wasn't obvious, I'm purposing to you Yusei Fudo. I love you, and I'd shout that to the highest mountain, deepest cave, and who knows, I might just do that."

They both smiled.

"Basically, if you'll have me, I'll protect you from roaches, learn how you build my duel runner, and maybe look at a bag of gummy worms. So, Yusei, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Jack slipped the band on his finger and kissed him passionately. They would've kept going if the smoke detector hadn't gone off. The loud shrill quickly broke the two up.

"Were you trying to cook for me?"

Yusei nodded, blushing slightly.

"Wanna just buy something somewhere?"

"Great idea."

After stopping the smoke detector, they two tried to clean up, but decided to just leave it alone. There would be plenty of time to clean after they got home.

"Ready fiancée?" Yusei asked, slipping his hand in Jack's.

Jack squeezed and nodded. "As long as you're with me, I'm ready."


	2. Wedding Part 1

**Here I am guys. So, I read your reviews, came up with an idea and BAM! I now have a saga.**

**Proposal – Wedding – Honeymoon – Pregnancy – The Beginning**

**So, I won't tell what each one will be about ahead of time, but the titles are all pretty obvious and self-explanatory.**

**Well, except the Beginning.**

**What could that be? The beginning of the end? The beginning of their relationship (in terms of backtracking)? **

**You'll just have to wait and see!~**

**Alright. Now for the synopsis of the Wedding.**

_The big day is finally upon Jack and Yusei. However, they reluctantly let Crow plan their wedding. Nothing could go wrong...right?_

**SUSPENSE!**

**Haha, just kidding.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"Where's my suit?"<p>

Normally calm Yusei was frantic. It was 30 minutes until their wedding (!), and he couldn't locate anything he needed. Yusei needed his bowtie, hair gel, and his shoes. Most importantly, he needed his suit! It was a nice black color—he'd picked it out himself. Pinned on the front would be a blue rose. However, _would be _is the key word.

"Dammit Crow!" Yusei yells, calling for his best friend. "Have you seen my suit?"

"Of course I have!"

Yusei turns around and his mouth drops open. There Crow was standing, holding a long white dress with a blue sash around the waist.

"Isn't it great?" Crow gushes, handing him the dress. "I figured, why should Yusei be so traditional? So, I found you a dress. I hope you didn't mind. I had to look though your closet at your apartment and boy did I find some stuff there-"

"DO I MIND?"

Crow looks at his friend who was fuming red. He'd never seen Yusei so pissed.

"It's thirty minutes until my wedding and you're handing me a damn dress?" Yusei asks, clenching his fists tightly. "Did it ever occur to you to maybe ASK me? I GLADLY would've told you no."

It was quiet in the small hotel for a while. Yusei instantly regretted his words. It wasn't like him to get all mad and upset. Especially over something to trival. His eyes roamed the dress. It looked very pretty and made of a great material. Crow even got his favorite color right—blue. Yusei had never crossdressed before, but he thought it seemed fun.

"Crow, I-"

"No Yusei. I can take a hint."

Crow threw the dress at him and stormed out of the hotel room. Yusei sighed and held the dress out.

"How do you get into this thing?" He wondered, searching for a zipper.

* * *

><p>Jack was laying on his couch in his house, staring up at his right hand. A glittering gold band stared back at him. He wasn't getting cold feet or anything, but was in deep, deep thought. It didn't take him very long. All he did was put on his suit and shoes. Even though Jack had tons of suits in his own closet, he still went out and searched for his own. He had plenty of blacks and greys, but no white suits, ironically. So off he went, searching all throughout New Domino. Finally, in a small alley way, he found the perfect little store. It was called Sally's Suits.<p>

Jack had somehow lost his little entourage of paparazzi the moment he stepped into the back alleys of New Domino. The homeless people and scurrying rats did faze him for a moment, but he quickly got over it. Stepping into Sally's Suits instantly made him feel at home. There was a light scent of vanilla and a nice jazz tone.

"Hello?" He called, stepping further into the store. Various suits were on display, dressing the mannequins.

A short, stout man raced out, calling a greeting. He seemed very busy. The man was holding various pairs of scissors, measuring tapes, and push pins. Jack wondered if he was Sally.

"One moment, _s'il vous plait_!" The man exclaimed a thick French accent. Jack was surprised that he understood the male at all. He watched as the man made a few phone calls and wrote down some information. Finally, he walked over to Jack.

"Bonjour!" The male exclaims, shaking Jack's hand. "You're the Jack Atlas, no?"

"I-I am."

"Tres bien. Now, what brings you to Sally's Suits? Looking for a wedding suit, oui?"

"I am...how'd you-"

"I am the Sally! I know all!" Sally exclaims with a large smile. "And that monsieur you're with, he's quite the catch!"

Jack blushes slightly and shrugs his shoulders. "If you say so."

"Oh, I know so!" Sally replies with certainty. "Now, your measurements?"

"Measurements?" Jack echoed, confused on what he meant.

"Oh boy...follow me, monsieur."

Jack followed Sally through the store, towards the back. However, the real surprise came once they walked through some double doors.

Various males, of all shapes, sizes, and races were attentively working at sewing machines. As the pair passed, you couldn't even break their concentration. Then, Sally spoke a rush of fluent French. The males instantly stopped sewing and got up in unison, almost robotically. They crowded around Jack, taking measurements, chattering excitedly, and mostly just gawking at him.

"_Arreter_!"

The boys jumped back, bowing in apology.

"He's off the market anyway," Sally says, disappointing many. They returned to their stations beginning their work again, though not as focused as before. Only one remained. He had a nice crop of black hair that was slicked back. Thick eyeliner graced his face. Some hints of blush could be seen. The male was wearing a striped v-neck t-shirt and khaki pants.

"I think you'll find these to your liking," The male whispered, winking at Jack. Jack's eyes widened, but merely grunted in response. The male reached over and popped on his butt, giggling in delight before returning to his own station. A soft blush appeared on Jack's face. Sally just chuckled.

"Follow me Jack."

Jack quickly complied, avoiding the gaze of the male. Something about that male's sly grin and smile was unsettling. He decided to put it out of his mind as Sally showed him a little dressing room. There were full length mirrors on all four walls and a little podium. Jack instantly stood on top of it. It just seemed natural to do so.

"_Fantastiques_! Now, talk!" Sally exclaims. Jack was confused once again. He watched as Sally got some scissors and a pretty white fabric. It looked like silk. He also got a pair of scissors, a ruler, push pins, and measuring tape.

"What? You don't talk?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, I don't really know what to talk about..."

"Your wedding, of course! No, wait—that fellow you're with, um...what's his name?"

"Yusei?" Jack offered, instantly smiling at the mention of his name.

"Yes, him. How'd you meet?" Sally asks. He wraps the measuring around Jack's waist.

"Believe it or not, we kinda started out hating each other."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was over something so silly..."

There was a small silence.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Jack asked. He was starting to get tired. "And how much longer is this?"

"Aren't you going to tell me the silly thing?"

Jack got red. "Um...well..."

"I see. It's fine. You don't have to tell me," Sally smiles slyly. "We all have our share of secrets, oui?"

Jack nodded. "About the time?"

"Ah, well, I got your measurements and everything. I just have to, well, 'work my magic', as I should say~"

"I needed it-"

"Oh, I know it's time-sensitive. Don't worry. It'll be fast, I promise! Come back in say...a week? A week and a day at the most!"

"A-alright..." Jack replies, reluctantly. "The same way I came in?"

Sally nodded.

"Au revoir!"

* * *

><p>Crow was stricken with guilt. It was Yusei's big day.<p>

_I-I could've at least told him in advance...I wonder if I can return that dress._

Crow raced back to the hotel room.

"Open up Yusei!"

There was silence on the other side.

"Yusei, you...aren't still mad, are you?"

Yusei's silence was seriously freaking Crow out. He decided to try the hotel door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

"Yu-"

"Crow! There you are!"

Yusei stepped out of the bathroom. Crow was completely but pleasantly surprised. Yusei had the dress on correctly! It wasn't backwards or anything. The bow could use work, Crow noticed, but Yusei pretty much got it correct. It was one of those sleeveless things that fit right around the chest. There were little mini blue jewels sewed on. If the light it the jewels just right, they matched Yusei's eyes. Crow also noticed that Yusei did his own makeup which he always loved. It was just the right about for light pink blush and eyeliner.

"Y-Yusei!"

The boy looked up with a mischievous grin.

"I...reconsidered your offer, Crow and I'm sorry for earlier. I was a...bridezilla, I guess."

Crow chuckled at his friend. "Well, we're both at fault I suppose. But, it's in the past now. I need to do something with your hair and find your shoes and-"

"Change my hair?" Yusei asked, raising a hand to his head. "What's wrong with it?"

Crow rolled his eyes and set Yusei down on the vanity seat. "Ah...nothing really, but it needs a little more...something. You have a flat iron?"

"Well yeah. It's in the bathroom."

Crow quickly went and got it. Time was of the essence.

"Okay, hold still!"

Before Yusei knew it, his hair was long and straight. Crow sprayed hairspray on it and smiled into the mirror.

"Better?" Crow asked, slightly afraid of his friend's answer.

"Ah...it's...different. A good different, however."

Relieved, Crow hugged him tightly.

"Gee, I wonder what your parents would say now..."

Yusei wondered that as well. He wondered if his parents even liked gay people or not. He figured it didn't really matter. Love is love. Yusei's sure that his parents would support him, no matter what.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget."

Crow shoved Yusei's shoes at him.

"They were in the shower. Were you and Jack-"

"No!" Yusei exclaimed before Crow could even finish that sentence.

"Okay, okay!" Crow shouts, a smirk appearing on his face. "I should know somebody so _calm and collected _could never do something like that. Especially in a public place..."

"So what!"

"So you're admitting."

"No!" Yusei exclaimed in vain, but noticed that the more he said, the more guilty he seemed like he was. Of course he and Jack haven't did anything. Yet. And Crow was correct. They'd never do..._that_ in a public place. Yusei was horribly romantic. He wanted everything just right, or a close to it as possible. He wanted candles and music and-

"Hellooooo!"

Yusei jumped a bit, surprised at Crow's voice.

"Are you ready? Maybe the wedding ring is a socket!" Crow jokes, making Yusei smile sheepishly. He slips on his shoes—the same brown boots that he always wears—and follows Crow out of the hotel. Yet he couldn't help but think that something was going to happen to ruin his perfect day.

Just something.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are! Oh, and just in case you didn't know some of the words and don't to bother looking them up in Google Translate:<strong>

****_fantastiques_ = **fantastic**

_arreter_ = **stop**

_s'il vous plait_ = **please**


End file.
